


Future thoughts

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After a phone call, Casey starts to worry about his future





	Future thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I hate Mondays
> 
> Takes place some years after the movie

Casey dropped down onto the couch and sighed.  
„I hate Mondays!“

Zeke barely looked up from his computer, much too busy with reading the newest research results of the Medical Science Institute of Los Angeles.

„What's happened,“ he only murmured.

„Not much. Natural Geographic wants me to edit my last picture series completely after I've already worked on it for about three weeks.“

„That sucks.“

„And my mom called.“  
Casey sighed again.  
„Promise me, that we won't end like her and my dad when we retire one day.“

Finally, Zeke looked up from the computer.  
„That bad?“

„Even worse. Dad drives my mom crazy. Last month he decided to clear out the attic because he wanted a model railroad. Last week he did paint the garage in a bright neon-yellow. Now he talks about it that they can need a new bathroom; one with a wellness tube and maybe a sauna.“

Zeke smirked.  
„Sounds like fun.“

„Sounds like endless boredom. He always tried to be a good father, and he truly cares for my mom and me. But he always was a workaholic; spend much more time in his office than at home. 

Sometimes I'm afraid that we will end like he does. I mean, I don't want to complain, it's the life I always wanted. But I'm working as a photographer full time, and you are brilliant at the lab. We spent pretty much time with our businesses. Maybe too much?“

Zeke laughed and shut off the PC. Then he stood up and pulled Casey into his arms.

„Don't worry, geek boy,“ he said.  
„I love what I'm doing. My research can help other people to have a better live one day. But you will always be the number one in my life, much more important than every lab.

When we retire, we will have a hell of a lot fun. Jetting around the word, to the most beautiful places. I will spoil you mindless because you deserve that. And we will enjoy every minute of our life.“

Casey chuckled slightly.  
„Sounds like a good plan,“ he murmured and kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
